


R and R

by Steel Wyvern (barnowl)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnowl/pseuds/Steel%20Wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impossible things before breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R and R

Rodney is gentle in the night and quiet.

When he comes to his door Radek welcomes him in Czech, a language of which Rodney knows two words.

“Ano.”

“Prosim.”

When he cannot refrain from completing incomprehensible sentences he falls back on whispered Russian curses and long vowel sounds.

In the day they don't speak of it, even when Colonel Sheppard teases.


End file.
